Flower on her neck, happiness in his heart
by GobsmackedxEmma
Summary: What Will happen when James matures? Or when Lily sorts out her heart? Sorry, I am Bad at summaries.:p


Once upon a midsummer's night, a girl named Lily Evans was sitting in her backyard in England watching the moonlit sky. The bright moon shone down on her deep red hair, and her almond-shaped green eyes twinkled like the stars above her. She was like any other girl, only Lily was different. She was a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be in her last year at the school. She had just gotten her supply list and head girl badge and letter. She was ecstatic, her family was so happy, with the exception of her sister Petunia. Her family was considered muggles, or non-wizarding family. But when she was eleven years old, she had gotten letter of acceptance, and although they had been a little curious at first, they were sure she had made the right choice.

Lily could not wait to go to Hogwarts this year. The only possible problem could be one person who could ruin this year, James Potter. James Potter was possibly the most egotistical person she has ever known. He had wanted her to be his girlfriend since their second year. He had bright hazel eyes and jet-black hair, with a slim build and big glasses. He was the big prankster in the school with his gang, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius were also known as being the school's charming men, having gone out with at least every girl in the school. Not only were all of them stuck up, what made them worst was the fact that James was so rich, being the minister of magic's son. God, just thinking about them made summer worst.

No, she was not going to care about them this year, because she was going to pass her N.E.W.T.S She was also going to fulfill her duties as head girl. She was not going to care about Potter or his gang. However, what Lily did not realize was that she was going to have to care a whole lot

September 1 came around and at eight in the morning; Lily woke up with her stomach full of butterflies. She took a shower, got ready, had her favorite breakfast (French toast and bacon), and was ready with her trunk packed at 9:30 in the morning. She said goodbye to her sister and her dad, and was heading off to Kings Cross-Station when she received an owl. She took the letter and got into the car. When she was safely in the passenger's seat, she opened the letter. It had a blue seal, and read…

To Miss Lily M. Evans,

From my great connections, I have discovered that you are to be the head girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to congratulate you and I am sending a gift to you on the train. My only wish is that you look after a certain head boy and makes sure he behaves this year. My congrats and best wishes to you. I hope you have a good term and I hope to meet you in the near future.

Yours Truly,

Michael L. Potter III

Lily looked at this letter and was shocked. She read it to her mother and wondered more curiously who the head boy was. She thought it was either James or Sirius, or it could be Remus, but he never really made trouble for himself. She hoped it was not Potter, but she was not caring right now. They arrived at Kings cross just in time. They had about ten minutes before she had to leave. She loaded her stuff onto the train and had a long good-bye with her mother. She found her friends and helped some younger students with their luggage. Once it turned 11 o'clock they were off, and Lily went to the Head's compartment .She would have to stay in there the whole trip, while patrolling the aisles and compartments. When she opened the door, all she heard was…

"Hello my sweet Lily flower. I trust you got your letter from my father, am I correct?" Said a mature voice, James' voice.

"Oh no, not you anybody but you! But how did you-, why were you-" Lily could not take it, he couldn't be the head boy...

Then Lily saw the badge on his chest, and he had the letter whipped out from his bag. It was true; her worst and possibly best dream had come true. Okay, so she did like James just a little bit, but if she went out with him, she would never hear the last of it. She was torn, James always creeping up on her, giving her gifts on her birthday, he was madly in love with her. But she wasn't going to give in.

"You're not the head boy, your that big head boy, potter. And about that letter, how will I be meeting your father soon?" Lily said, giving every bit of disgust in that sentence.

"Don't you know what will be happening this year my Flower? The ministry will be hosting a ball on Christmas Day, for student's fourth grade and above. And I was wondering, will you help me out?" James said quickly.

"How am I suppose to help you, Potter, with what?" Lily said sounding annoyed.

"So you will help me no matter what, and you will not back down from the position I give you, no matter what the cause?" James said, sure that once Lily found out, she would back down.

Lily waited for a moment, not sure of what to say. But what she did next could shock the world. She nodded as though saying yes. James' heart leaped with joy, but he was going to do something sneaky, something she would never expect.

"Then you will have to A. help me with planning this dance, so that it will be a memorable night for all. B. Be introduced as being the planner as this party, along with me. And C. Have a wonderful year as the head girl at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You will meet my father at this dance, because, being the minister of magic, he would have to attend. Seeing as how I have liked you since our second year or possibly the first year, he has heard much about you. He will also like to meet you because of the fact that we are in our last year at Hogwarts and next year we will begin our careers. Oh and I have something for you, a gift from wah, or my self as a congratulatory for becoming head girl." James said with out drawing on breath.

Lily opened the box, a small box, and blue with gold embroidery. She was shocked to see what was inside. It was a necklace, a sparkly-jeweled lily on a silver chain. It was beautiful, and Lily loved it.

"It was from my dad, he wanted to give a gift to the head girl this year, as a welcome. But he is too busy to pick out stuff like this. That is why I took the liberty of getting it for him. I picked it out. The catch is that you always have to wear it. He visits the 7th year students often and he'll be mad if you do not wear it, okay?

Lily just nodded. She was speechless; no one had ever given her something like this. James, I mean Potter had given this priceless gift to her. What could she do? The one thing she could do, accept the gift.

"I just have one question James," Lily asked. But something was different, she called him James. He loved hearing his first named being called by him. It sounds sweet. "Can you help me put this on?" Lily asked nervously. James took the necklace from her hands and undid the clasp. He swept her hair to one side of her neck and places his hands over her face. The necklace was placed gently on her collarbone and James snapped the two parts together. Lily sighed as James slowly placed his hands around her stomach. She loved the feeling of warmth she didn't even care about what was happening. She leaned her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes, and then, just then he kissed her on the forehead softly.

Just then, a group of fourth-year girls came bursting into the room laughing. That is what broke Lily and James from their trance and the girls suddenly fell silent. Lily and James were just staring at each other while the girls started to run out of the room, telling everyone what they just saw.

They weren't even at Hogwarts when everyone in all houses knew what happened. Even the first years knew what had happened, though they had no clue who James or Lily were. Lily and James were getting together. The only problem was that they couldn't stop the rumors because the had their own carriage going up to Hogwarts, so even then people were thinking of what they would be doing. But when other carriages had past theirs all people saw, where Lily on one side reading and James on the other hand was playing with a snitch. They seemed so stiff, like they had just come out of the wax museum that was in London. The carriage that held Sirius ,Remus and Peter and a girl named Paris started to shout "Way to Go James" and we always knew you'll win her heart' but then it fell silent. Sirius had pulled Paris into a passionate kiss and wouldn't let her go. Lily was surprised at the reaction that James had on the outburst. He just sat there and looked grim. This was not a normal reaction from James Potter; he would normally accept this kind of compliment, and normally she wouldn't realize this kind of problem.

"James, is something wrong?" Lily said quietly, while looking at the seldom James. He just sat there, and continued to look out of the window. Now Lily was scared. She had known James for years, and no matter how many times he had asked her out, teased, and bothered her, she had never seen him like this.

"James?" Lily said once again, because he didn't give her a response.

''What? Did I do something wrong?" James said softly. His eyes were empty and he looked sad.

"No, you're not doing anything at all. Is something wrong?" Lily said. James was silent before he said.

"Yes, there is. I know that I should be happy that I was able to kiss you, but I do not want publicity. I want the relationship where I can ask you out for a date. Can you understand that? I mean, you have been great, you have not even yelled at me, but this is not you. Normally, you would be yelling or shunning me away right now. I think I should be the one asking if something is wrong….Is something wrong?" James said, coming out of breath.

"No, nothing is really wrong accept for here. This is my last year at Hogwarts, and it feels like my home. I do not want to go away from my home. I want to stay here with my friends, even the Marauders. "Lily said quietly, waiting for an answer.

James just sat there quietly, and then they had reached the school. A tiny house elf was scurrying across the steps so that the student could get by. He never gave her an answer, but went to his duties as Head Boy. Lily was surprised; James would normally give her an answer. She went on to do her duties as well, ushering little kids and telling Sirius to stop playing pranks. Finally, when the sorting was about to begin, Lily had at last felt relaxed. She looked up at the ceiling, where a clear, star-lit night sky was displayed. She loved that ceiling, it was so relaxing and yet beautiful at the same time. She loved how the floating candles, illuminated the faces of everyone around her. She felt so happy here, and then she remembered the first time she came into these doors. She was a little, tiny 11 years old, and this was a completely new world. She had just been on the train with a boy named Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. They seemed nice, she thought, and then her name was called. The patched, dirty hat was placed on her head and then it started to talk.

"Hmm, this will be a tough one, where to put you? You have a knack for knowledge, no doubt, but courage is shining though. I think I will put you in GRYFINNDOR!"

Cheering from that table came to the far right; she quickly went down smiling, knowing she had made the right choice. She sat down and watched as James, Sirius, Remus, girls named Paris,Janice, Melissa and a small boy named Peter joined her. From that point on, Hogwarts has been her home.

Lily sighed as the memory replayed in her head, slightly humming as walked to the table. James just looked at her slightly, with a curious glance. She wasn't normally like this, but usually talking to her friends or reading a book during the opening ceremonies. Then again, neither one of them were acting like themselves tonight, and James had just realized that. Had he just held Lily in his arm, or shared personal information with her? Had he not just had a chance to tell Lily how he felt about her, and wasted it? James though he had and then realized that this was a chance to get closer to Lily as a friend, and he would try his best to fulfill that wish, maybe even more.

The sorting began and the first years all piled into the great hall lead by Professor McGonagall.

"They get smaller every year, don't they?" Sirius said in a whisper. This was true, except for a boy who was sorted into their house. He was a boy named Charlie Wealsey, and he had a brother in Gryffindor already. They both had flaming-red hair.

Once the sorting had finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin."

"Hear, Hear" Remus, Sirius and Peter cried out. Once again, James was silent and he had just started to put food on his plate. But he quickly started to talk to his friends, which made a worried Lily at peace. She too started to put food on her plate, and brought out the book she had in her bag. It was about a girl named Carrie on her way to India. For once, Hogwarts seemed to be normal for its standards.

The next morning was the first day of classes, and Lily had woken up early to get ready. She showered and got dressed without waking up any of her friends. She was reading in the common room when all of the 7th year kids came down. Paris and Sirius fell down on the couch across from her while James chose to sit next to her. Lily pretended not to notice James and continued to read her book. It was about a about a girl named Alexia who was a princess and did not know it.

"Earth to Lily, she here or is she still in fantasy land? Because all of us here would like her back." James said with a giant grin on his face. Lily smiled gently and placed her book down. She looked at James for a moment before leaving to go to breakfast. Her friends quickly followed her to get the scoop on what had happened last night in the train. They had reached the Gryffindor table when they finally caught up to her.

"Lily! What happened last night? There is a rumor going around that you and James were making out!' Pairs said in a moderate tone.

"Ignore that because it is not true. We just….I already said too much." Lily ended the sentence.

"Come out with the scoop girl! We need to know the info, if you two are going out. I mean, come on, and spill, 'cause if you don't, we'll just ask James." Said Janice, a blond bombshell, who was Lily's best friend.

"No! Okay, okay, I will tell you, but not in here. Let's go outside and I will tell you everything, ok?" Lily said.

So they walked passed everyone, hearing giggles and gossip. They went passed the oak doors and outside towards the little cabin near the forbidden forest. It was Hagrid the gamekeeper's cabin. He was a giant, but he had a real soft side.

"So…Lily, give us the scoop! What happened last night on the train with you and James Potter?" Paris said.

"Okay, first I am not going out with him. Last night James gave me a necklace, he helped me put it on, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. That is all that happened. " Lily said, without looking at her two friends. Her voice got dreamy at the end of the description of her night. Paris and Janice tried to stifle their laughter at their friend. They could tell that she was starting to like James but they didn't want to tell her. They just said okay and the trio went back up to the castle for their first lesson. Little did they know that a certain marauder was listening under his invisibility cloak and had heard the whole conversation. Prongs was going to make a plan to spend more time with Lily, and that time was going to start tonight.

The first day of classes was all right for the Gryffindor 7th years. Professors were kind of laid back and gave them a week's extra for homework. They weren't even given any for today. So everyone was happy, and they all went down to dinner together, discussing the day. Lily was quiet and hung towards the back of the group, and James joined her. Quietly and privately, he asked her

"Lily, would you like to join me for a walk by the lake?" She nodded and followed him outside. Their friends didn't even notice they were gone until halfway though dinner. Lily and James walked to the lake in silence, and when they reached the lake, James said….

"Lily, before you say anything, I want to know something. I like you, and I never meant for you to get embarrassed by the whole school. I just wanted to hold you close, and I finally got to. I really, really like you Lily Marie Evans. And hopefully you…"James was cut off.

"I do like you, even more today then ever. So…." Lily leaned her head up to James and smiled. They kissed for what seemed like ages, days, many sunrises, and sunsets. When they finally broke apart, they both smiled sheepishly, and just held each other. Together in each other's arms, Lily Evans and James Potter.

To be continued…


End file.
